Host Club SLEEPOVER
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: The twins invite Haruhi over, but Tamaki invites himself and the other hosts over too. TamaxHaru


A/n: Just a tamaharu piece of fluff for you all )

"HARU-CHAN!" screamed Honey flinging himself into Haruhi's arms the second the entered the Third Music Room, headquarters of the Host Club.  
"Hello Honey-Senpai." Greeted Haruhi, her short hair and lack of curves under her male school uniform had lead the majority into assuming she was a boy, and in order to stay in the Host Club, she had let people believe it. She handed Honey over to Mori who grunted in appreciation as the Loli-Shota hurried onto his shoulders.  
"Cake-e!" Honey yelled. "Cake-e cake-e!" So Mori carried the hyperactive blond away.  
"Haruhi!" Chorused the twins, Haruhi knew from experience and the looks on their faces that they were up to something. Tamaki seemed to suspect too as he crept closer.  
"We would like… to play." They started, they looked at each other, then at Haruhi. "THE 'GUESS WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!'" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you guys apart!" She huffed.  
"Wait, but this time there are… consequences!" Said one of the twins a wicked grin on his face.  
"If you guess right… You sleep over at our mansion this Saturday!" The other said. Haruhi was touched, she knew the boys knew she could tell them apart, and that this was their way of asking her over. She smiled and nodded.  
"You…" She pointed at the twin on the left, the milder mannered, calmer looking twin. "Are Kaoru." He grinned widely and they both enveloped her in a hug.  
"CORRECT!"

Tamaki seemed to be having a fit in the corner.  
"What do you do at a sleepover?" Questioned Honey, peering over Mori's head.  
"You've never had a sleepover?" Haruhi said in shock, untangling herself from the twins.  
"Us neither!" Kaoru admitted.  
"Well… you stay up most of the night, watch movies… eat junk food." Kyouya raised his eyebrows.  
"Commoners eat junk as food?" He queried causing Haruhi to double over in laughter..  
"No… I mean popcorn… sweets…"  
"SWEETS!" Yelled Honey. "I WANT A SLEEPOVER!" Hikaru had to laugh.  
"You talk… joke around a little, maybe play some games then you all sleep." Haruhi finished.  
"TOGETHER!" Squawked Tamaki, his fit now a seizure.

**TAMAKI INNER MIND THEATRE OPEN**  
The twins laughing with Haruhi as they all cuddle up on the same bed, for some reason Haruhi is in a bikini cosplay.  
**TAMAKI INNER MIND THEATRE CLOSED**

"Traditionally no." Haruhi stepped into the changing rooms, covering herself with the curtain and continuing to speak. "You bring your own futon or blanket and pillow with you, and sleep on the floor on their bedroom."  
"Common people sleep on the floor?" Queried Honey.  
"It's part of the fun Honey-Senpai." Mori informed him.  
"OKAY TAKASHI-KUN!"  
"Usually it's more than three people though. And usually it's one gender only." Haruhi said.  
"Then it is settled!" Tamaki yelled, determined to keep the twins from harming his precious Haruhi. "We shall host… a HOST CLUB SLEEPOVER!"  
"You're not invited." Hikaru said bluntl wagging his finger at Tamaki.  
"Haruhi only." Joined in Kaoru. Honey gave the twins his 'But-I'm-so-very-very-cute' eyes as Haruhi exited the changing cubicle.  
"I'm sure I'D enjoy it more if they were to attend." Haruhi gestured to the four other hosts. The twins grinned.

"HOST CLUB SLEEPOVER!" Both of the brothers pulled a peace sign, Tamaki tried not to faint, Kyouya simply nodded, and Mori struggled to keep Honey from bouncing off of the ceiling.

--------------------------

Honey had devoured most of the sweet things, and after an insane sugar high rampage (in which he had ended up running around the Hitachiin estate on his baby blue pyjamas) had fallen asleep on the floor, Mori had carried him to his futon.  
"Y'know… he sure doesn't act seventeen." Haruhi smiled looking at the cute blond boy cuddling his Bunny, as she herself savoured a lollipop that had somehow escaped Honey.  
"We know… but it makes him… him." Tamaki shrugged.  
"And as long as he's happy." Kyouya said. Haruhi nodded and twirled her tongue round the lollipop as the twins hurried about, cleaning things up. The staff were already home for the night, and their parents weren't home, so they were cleaning up their own (and everyone else's) mess.  
"HIKARU!" yelled Kaoru as Hikaru tripped over a bottle on the floor. Hikaru, along with the contents of the full soda bottle spilled out onto the floor in a mess. Kaoru rushed over to help his twin up. "Are you okay Hikaru?" He asked softly staring deeply into his eyes.  
"Yes… I'm sorry Haruhi… The soda spilled on your futon." Hikaru rubbed his arm where he had fallen.

"It's no problem…" Haruhi assured him. "You have a spare blanket and pillow I could borrow?" She queried, rolling her soda sodden futon back up.  
"No." As it happened the maids had gone home and neither twin knew the location of the key to the laundry room, so there was no way to clean Haruhi's own sleeping kit, or get her a new one.  
"You'd be welcome to share with us though!" Kaoru said with a grin. Hikaru smirked knowingly and Haruhi blushed.  
"There are already two of you in the bed… really, three would be far too much." She said quickly, noting the furious look on Tamaki's face. She vaguely wondered how appropriate it was that twin brothers of 16 shared a bed anyway.  
"Climb in with Honey-kun?" Suggested Kyouya. Mori glared at him. "He won't mind."  
"Uhm… Honey-Senpai might not mind but I think Mori-Senpai does." Tamaki smirked.

"Really guys I'm fine…" Haruhi hated to cause trouble. "I don't need a blanket it's far too warm anyway… and I can use my sweater as a pillow." She grinned folding her sweater and laying on it.  
"I will hear nothing of the sort. You are welcome to share my futon." Said Tamaki. The argument that ensued left Kyouya and Mori asleep, and the twins were rolling their eyes, laying down and watching. Eventually Haruhi gave in and slid inside Tamaki's sleeping bag.  
"But if you touch me." She warned. "I will kill you."  
"HAI!" Chorused the twins. "So will we."  
"Yeah yeah…" Tamaki grumbled. He almost wished it were thundering, he knew Haruhi was terrified of the thunder and it caused her to hug whoever she was closest to very tightly. The little room in the confined space meant Haruhi and Tamaki were closer than usual. He watched her, as she tried to fall asleep, her eyes half closed her lips slightly parted. He wondered how he had ever mistaken her for a boy, she was far too fragile for masculinity in his eyes. He had always tried to protect her, from everything… those unscrupulous twins, her poverty, the general school, and boys as a rule, no matter how much she insisted on not needing it.

He placed one hand on her shoulder, causing her eyes to snap open.  
"Wha…" She started.  
"Shh…" He said gently. His hands started to rub slow circles onto her shoulders and neck, until she was calm. She had a soft smile on her face. Slowly he sat up and she did the same. He continued to massage her very softly. She closed her eyes and lay her head back onto his chest. Hikaru opened one eye and nudged Kaoru indicating at the two. Tamaki slid one arm around Haruhi's waist uncertainly, still using his other hand to manipulate her shoulder. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear.  
"Haruhi… do you like this?" She nodded slowly. "How about this…" He kissed her cheek gently. She didn't respond, so he lowered the hand massaging her, and trailed it down her night shirt. He kissed her neck, slowly sucking and biting. She gasped as his hand grazed her breast.  
"Tamaki-Senpai!" She breathed.  
"You… want me to stop?" He asked pulling back. She pulled forward, her hand on her shirt as she blushed furiously and her breathing became heavy. "Haruhi… I'm sorry." He said his eyes widening, he placed one hand on his chest and the other to his forehead. "You and the twins can kill me… your beauty merely captivated my weak heart."  
"Tamaki! Don't use your Host Club lines on me." She growled, almost angrily. Then she turned and kissed him. It was direct and certain, as he slowly lowered her back onto the futon.

"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled away. He tried to kiss her again but she stopped him.  
"Kissing is not appropriate in a room full of sleeping boys." There was a stir, as Mori, Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru sat up.  
"We're not sleeping!" They all chanted exasperatedly. Haruhi blushed and disentangled herself from Tamaki. Everyone looked at Honey, apparently still sleeping. He whispered one word in his 'sleep'  
"Kawaii…"

A/n: END…. Tell me what you think? Review. Thanksies D


End file.
